Thinking Upside Down
by Poaetpainter
Summary: Continuation of Crashing Moments were Sam gains an ability that is too much for him
1. Now this day

He was floating in nothing.

It was thick, thick like water, but it wasn't wet… that ruled out water.

Thicker than water…._blood maybe._ His mind supplied

He groaned inwardly as he felt cold tendrils of fog wrap around his arms and legs but not any dew covered grass underneath him.

So not outside, and still floating.

His eyes were closed he thought but he only saw white. You saw black when your eyes are closed right? You only sometimes see the red that seeps through the lids of your eyes.

Just white.

It was nerve-wracking… just plain white around him, pure white, no blemishes, no scars, nothing but white. No walls, just white. The white around him seemed to illuminate itself as there was no light source around him, just white.

He tried moving his body upright but didn't know where his body was.

Legs are below… Arms usually end up in your line of vision.

He gave a panicked chuckle.

There was nothing.

No body, no sound, he didn't exist as anything here, just white.

There was something wrong about that, not having a body that is. Not having a voice was another concern. The fog was still ghosting around his arms but he couldn't figure out how he was feeling it. Maybe he was way too connected to his body for twenty four years and now he was feeling everything as phantom limbs.

Kind of eerie.

Dean sat on the floor of a house in Lawrence Kansas, Sam lying against his legs as his brother trapped himself in his own mind, the only chance of returning lying with him as well.

Hey everyone!

Thought it was about time I finished up this story but this time around I am taking suggestions for how to complete the story, so please drop me a line in the comments or send me a note!

This story will be running faster than my last fics so expect quicker updates for once!


	2. I've been trying

**Author Note: For the record I kinda figured, maybe Missouri knew how Sam gained his powers (even though this is set in season one and we hadn't the slightest idea back then) so she is going to foretelling a little.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"What are we suppose to do now? Is he just going to come out of it or is there a spell or something? I mean come on Missouri… this is your angle, what do we do?" Dean exclaimed glaring at the older woman who was seated on the love seat across the room from him and his unconscious brother.

The psychic sighed as she processed what she could tell Dean. He wasn't going to take this easily nor lightly considering his emotions were barely being held by a thread.

"Dean, you have to remember that your brother is not only a strong man and a loving brother to you, but he is also a very, _very _powerful psychic."

Dean opened his mouth to interject but Missouri continued.

"Yes honey he is a straight out psychic, nothing but the truth and now definitely nothing that neither of you boys should be denyin' with the circumstances, hmm?" She rested back against her seat and took another deep breath.

"Sam is going to have to do this himself Dean; this is one battle your brother has to do on his own two feet, with just his mind and spirit."

Dean settled back against the wall bringing Sam a little closer to him.

As he rested his head against Dean's knee, Sam just looked like he was having a nightmare that Dean for once wasn't able to shake him out of. Every now and then bits of mumbled tidbits of conversations rolled from his lips, none of it ever making sense and none of it truly Sam talking.

Dean raised his arm to brush the bangs from Sam's forehead when the younger growled suddenly as if sensing Dean's movements.

His breath caught slightly at the absurd action from his brother, talking like a chick was one thing, but growling like a dog was a whole new level of weird.

'_Must have been a Labrador in the bed of a truck.'_ Dean thought to himself.

Missouri's deep sigh reached across the room as she looked to the ground in defeat.

Sam was quiet again as Dean pushed his hand through his brothers hair, rubbing soft circles along his temple.

"Well, we might as well make him comfortable" Dean proclaimed

"Yes, bring him to the guest room down the hall." Missouri said rising stiffly from her seat.

Dean gently lifted Sam's head and placing it on the ground stood up on numb legs from his stiff position.

"Ok Sammy, I know how comfy I must be, but a real bed is a second best." An arm under those lanky legs and another supporting his back, Dean carried Sam down the hall.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A wee bit longer but I'm still trying to figure out my angle for this fic eeeven though I got ahead of myself and submitted this story already.**


	3. To get that taste

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"_No, you hang up first… No! You first… hahaha! Ok, ok… together. Oh come on! 1..2.. Michael? Michael you there babe? Babe?... Ugh! (dial tone with a quick replay of speed dial played out)…did you hang up on me?!?"_ A woman's love sick voice boomed all around him, no source present at all, it was still the white walls.

This didn't make any sense at all. If there was nothing around him, and he didn't exist here, how could his non-existent eardrums pick up the sound that somehow _did_ exist here?

"_What time is it? Ok, I'll be there in about… fifteen minutes if this minivan gets out of my way. Yes I got the flowers… no I didn't get your mother chocolates it would be weird Anne, I told you that already. (Sigh) Yes. Yes… I know. Alright I love you too…"_

A middle aged man's voice sighed in weariness and Sam could swear he could feel the man's bone tiredness in his own… wherever his body went.

If he could sigh he would have. This place made no sense at all; it was like he was a spirit zooming around into peoples minds. Well a blind spirit considering there was still nothing around him.

"Is this my mind?" he thought to himself in distaste.

"I always thought there would be more stuff in here, like a library of everything I know, or maybe memories playing over and over on an old rickety projector."

"…_watching over me, sayin your keeping me company, I should be grateful I suppose, then compare you to a Summer's froze. You've talkin sweet to me about peace and love and harmony, but I know whatcha say about me so now I tell ya cause I gotta break free."_ An apparent achieving teenage boy bellowed out in a surprising high voice.

"He'll make it big" Sam thought somberly.

"Ok, this is getting old fast. The only way I can get out of this place is obviously to figure out why I'm in here in the first place. Think Sam think. …think damn it! Ok. You were driving with Dean, got a headache the size of the Grand Canyon and proceeded not to crash the car. Know Dean is thankful for that, but doubt I'll be driving anytime soon after this whole deal." Sam babbled mentally.

"…_I dunno man I heard that movie sucked ass…" _ Another teenaged boy was saying over the phone.

"The voices…Shit, shit." Sam sighed inaudibly. This was getting to become too much for him.

"Telepathy got thrown into the mix didn't it?" he questioned to no one.

"Man… great, I get visions of death and destruction that knock me off my ass for a day and now telepathy that has trapped me inside my own _mind_."

"…_the meeting will be over at six and I'll be home in time to catch Chelsea's play at six thirty, I swear honey… yes I know how important it is to see our daughter play 'lobster number three'… yes, I'll be there…."_

"Maybe it's just supposed to end—_"I need somebody to love!"_ A voice sang out–on it's own. I'm obviously not conscious at the moment, so Dean probably took me somewhere. Oh man Dean! God, he must be freaking out! Ok screw this, mind… wake up." Sam wished he could have closed his eyes tightly to give him the illusion that he was actually attempting something.

"Wake up Sam. Wake up!" He yelled in his mind.

"…_hear me out. When if you take me down, oh would you make me out?..." _ He thought it sounded like a girl was singing.

"Wake up!"

"…_going to have to have the reports on my desk by three, just get it done!..."_ A middle aged man screamed? Or maybe it was a woman. The voices were blending together.

"_to get that taste on my tongue, I was dreaming of just you, and now my cereal, it is warm…"_ Someone sang. Probably a teenager by the pitch.

"…_the tree is over our property line, which is why I want _you_ to chop it down!" _They were yelling.

"…_I need a fix cause I'm goin down, down to pits…" _ They all sang in horrible chorus.

"…_starving, I could eat a cow!" _They yelled

"Concentrate Sam, this is _your_ mind, you make up the damn rules, just block them, block the voices." Sam tried to bargain amongst himself.

"_Get out of my way! I hope your dog flies out of your truck they way your driving!"_ They screamed

"_Sammy. Come on Sammy. Wake up Sam, be ok, please. Sammy. What do I do? Missouri will know. Sammy. I gotta protect ya. Sammy. I'm gonna get you fixed up. Sammy…Sammy…Sammy…"_ Dean's voice echoed by itself.

"Dean?… **DEAN!!!!**" Sam's scream echoed from the white walls.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Any suggestions yet? I got a little something up my sleeve.**

**Review if you want because I already know a bunch of you guys are already reading this, and it's strangely enough for me.**


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: I'm having some issues with getting to a computer at the moment so sorry for the lagged update.

Thanks for the reviews guys, and thanks to skag trendy for some inspiration! Here be the next chapter!

**- - - - - - - -**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**[Sam's Mind** "Sam." 

"_Samm…Saaammm…"_

"Dean? Dean! Hey man, I can hear you!"

"Sammmmmy" 

"Dean!" his voice once again ricocheted off the walls, finally destroying any doubts that he had some kind of existence in the void.

"Seems I'm not as none existent as I thought." Sam said glancing at his semi-transparent hands in awe.

**[Back at Missouri's**

Sam was tossing on the bed next to him as Dean sat feeling helpless as his brother was trapped within himself.

"Come on Sammy. You can do this man, just… just come back to me dude.

No jokes, just… just listen to my voice Sam." He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he felt the emotions building up.

"If you can just cut out the other stuff and focus on mine, maybe it'll work." Dean resolved.

Sam stilled suddenly on the bed and exhaled loudly, seemingly deflating from his earlier tense unconsciousness.

"Sam?"

Underneath the closed eyelids and between curtains of hair Dean saw Sam's eyes darting almost frantically back and forth.

He sighed and straightened in the rocking chair he had dragged over from the corner of the small guest room.

Missouri was standing in the doorway as Dean gave her a tight grimace of a smile.

"Are you able to get in there?" he turned away from her and gestured at Sam.

She took a step into the bedroom standing alongside Dean and looked down at the youngest

Winchester.

Dean pushed back the reaction of standing while she towered over them, vulnerability already being so strong amongst both he and his brother, but knowing he had to trust the wise woman let his shield down slightly.

Missouri met Dean's eyes, understanding flashed in her eyes slightly and darted once again to Sam.

"It's loud. I don't know how he can hear anything inside or out. It's just loud and confusing." She admitted softly.

Missouri herself was having problems blocking the voices being projected from Sam.

She usually prided herself on her mind blocks, but Sam Winchester was one psychic that overpowered her way past her limits.

She also was worried that something else might catch the frequency as well considering it felt as if an entire group of people had surrounded her with their yellings, it was in no way a calm conversation with disjointed and jumbled voices screaming through her mind.

"Dean, I need you to help me put some more charms around the house as well as some protective barriers." Missouri said, her eyes not leaving Sam.

"Why?"

"He is projecting _everything_ honey. He's not trying to, but I can hear almost everything in his head and if I can no doubt something dark will be able to too."

Dean closed his eyes for a long moment trying to quickly process what that meant. If The Big Bad caught wind of Sam's powers going haywire he knew there would be more than Hell to deal with. It also seemed that sometimes lower demons and other entities became enthralled when sensing power and knew that protecting Sam was _always_ at the top of his life priority list.

Opening his eyes he left a soft gaze on his sleeping brother, the lines of worry still creasing his face even after his body seemed completely lax.

"Give me the mojo bags and you watch Sam. Unless it takes a freaking psychic, I'll put the barriers up as well along with anything else you may have. Salt is going on your windows and doors so don't even think about being surprised or complaining about it" Dean spoke in a clipped tone.

Missouri's eyes narrowed as she stared down at Dean.

"You best be minding your tongue boy, I'm only helping you, and you know it.

You can put it all up yourself, just let me make the satchels and it should only take and hour or so to finish with the spell work." Missouri said as she walked out the room to her study.

Rolling his shoulders, Dean rested his elbows on his knees and rocked closer to the bed.

With a soft exhale he made the emotional jump and clasped Sam's hand in his own.

"Don't worry little brother, it'll be ok. I'll work outside the war zone of that freaky mind of yours and you just work on getting the hell out of there and we'll meet up in the middle."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX 

**- - - - - - - - - - - - **

Wow, I am really hating this automated formatting… Hmm… seems I do like comments so have at it! 


End file.
